1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the support of vehicles, and more particularly to a system of leveling and supporting trailers, campers, trucks and similar vehicles in a level position while parked on uneven or sloping terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed in the past to provide various types of systems and devices for use in leveling and supporting vehicles on uneven or sloping terrain. Such systems have included hydraulic jacks which are mounted on the bottom of the vehicle and which are pivoted to swing from a horizontal storage position to a vertical operating position prior to use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,683, for example, shows an assembly having linkage which swings the jack down as the piston or ram extends.
Certain problems have been experienced with such arrangements. Should the space below the vehicle be quite limited, the piston or ram may not be able to extend sufficiently to rotate the jack into proper operating position before contacting the ground. Also, if the jacks are not locked or stabilized in proper operating position, there is danger of inadvertent shifting of the vehicle as by a high wind, movement of persons therein, or the like. Yet in the usual system, any locking of jacks in operating position represents an invitation for damage either to the vehicle or support system in the event the vehicle should be moved accidentally or the operator forget to retract the jacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,493 illustrates one manner of releasably locking a jack in a vertical operating position without danger to either the jack or vehicle should the vehicle be moved accidentally. However, as the structure taught in this patent still utilizes extension of the ram or piston to mechanically swing the jack into operating position, it does not solve the problem of limited space below the vehicle. Also, its linkage mechanism is susceptible to certain problems of possible malfunction should ice or dirt build up thereon or around the foot.